


Bee My Valentine

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence season 9, Destiel Valentines Minibang 2018, Human Castiel in the Bunker, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Charlie helps everyone make cards for Valentine's Day, and Dean is a bit nervous.





	Bee My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Valentines Minibang 2018.

Dean was man enough to admit that he was nervous. Charlie and Cas had been locked away in her room for far too long, and there was _definitely_ too much giggling happening. Not that he wasn't glad that Charlie and Cas got along; hell, it was essential if the four of them were going to be sharing the bunker, and with Cas human again, that meant sharing everything from the coffee to the showers four ways. Still, it was maybe possible that they got along a little _too_ well for Dean's comfort. There was whispering and giggling and sly glances his way, and that behaviour alone would have been disturbing enough. The problem was that Dean knew that Charlie knew, or at least suspected, his Big Secret, and that made all of the teenage girl behaviour so worrying that Dean even forgot to make fun of them for acting like teenage girls. (That was probably for the best, because Charlie would probably have lectured him about being sexist and ageist anyway, and he just didn't need the added stress.)

He wasn't completely sure what had tipped her off about The Big Secret initially, but he knew exactly when _he_ had realised that she had guessed something. It had been just before Christmas, and she had just moved into the bunker. The two of them had been alone in the storage room that Charlie had enthusiastically converted into a home movie theatre, because neither Sam nor Cas could face watching Star Wars with them yet again, especially when they had started the marathon by assigning themselves roles for reciting along. Dean had just returned from the kitchen with nachos and two more beers to prepare them for Return of the Jedi, and Charlie had said, just as innocently as you please, 'So.'

'So?'

'So. Cas.'

'What about him?' Dean asked, taking a chug of his beer and hoping he wasn't blushing.

'What's with the whole "profound bond" thing?'

Dean choked on his beer, thankfully managing not to spray himself, Charlie or the furniture. He was definitely blushing now, but hopefully Charlie would attribute that to oxygen deprivation. 'How did you hear about that?' he asked weakly, trying not to feel too scared of Charlie's triumphant smile.

'Oh, I was just talking to Sam about Cas, I can't remember the topic exactly, but he said something like, "Well, he and Dean do have a more profound bond," but wouldn't explain what that meant or why he was laughing.'

Dean rolled his eyes. 'It's something Cas said a long time ago. Sam had prayed to him for a while, but he never answered, and then the minute I prayed, he turned up. Sam got all pissy and jealous, asked Cas if he liked me better, and he said we shared "a more profound bond" because-' He cut himself off. 'Uh, you read those shitty books, right?'

'Supernatural? Yeah, I read the books and the unpublished works online. Why?'

'Where did they finish?'

'When you guys defeated Michael and Lucifer by Sam jumping in the cage.'

'OK, so you know that Cas-'

'Gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,' Charlie finished in a tone of voice usually reserved for talking about Scarlett Johansson in leather.

'Uh, yeah. That's the profound bond, I guess.' This whole conversation was making him very uncomfortable, as the expression _profound bond_ tended to do.

'Shit, dude, of course that's freakin' profound! He pulled your soul out of hell and fixed your body!'

'Well, he did it for Sam too,' he mumbled. 'I mean, he accidentally left his soul in the cage, but he pulled out his body at least.'

'Yeah, but it's not really the same thing,' Charlie insisted.

'Why not?'

'Well, he didn’t leave a mark on Sam, did he?' she asked.

'Uh, no, I don't think so.' Yep, he was full-on blushing, and the beer choking incident was now too far in the past to explain it. Charlie gave him a speculative look.

'Do you still have it?'

'No, it went away. I think when Cas healed me at Stull Cemetery it also healed.'

'He heals you a lot.'

'He heals Sam a lot too. Hell, this one time Sam was crazy, and Cas transferred it to himself when he couldn't cure him. So it's not like he just heals me.' He was aware that he was sounding a bit too defensive about this whole profound bond thing, but he couldn't stop himself.

'Sure. I mean, he healed my carpal tunnel,' she said smoothly. 'He's a real pal.'

'Yeah, definitely, a really good pal. A good buddy, best buddy, even. Like a brother really,' he spewed forth in a torrent of word vomit. Charlie just raised an eyebrow and her lips curled into a little knowing grin.

'Right. Anyway, come on, Ewoks aren't going to watch themselves.'

Dean was relieved to get away from the topic, but he really should have known better than to think Charlie had been satisfied by his ridiculous deflection. That little smile had haunted his nightmares, because he was sure that she knew. Of course Cas was his best good buddy pal, but if these were brotherly feelings, those 'slash fans' on the internet would have been right. No, Dean did not see Cas as a brother. That was The Big Secret, and Charlie seemed to have figured it out somehow. At least, he was pretty sure she had.

And now for nearly two months she and Cas had been all teenage girly, and today they had been locked away in her room for ages, not that he kept walking past it every so often just to check. He was only walking past just now by complete coincidence on his way to his own room, so it was also a complete coincidence that he heard a deep growl of 'Dammit!' just before the door flew open and Cas nearly ran into Dean in his hurry to step through it.

Cas was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, his standard uniform since losing his grace to Metatron. He was also covered in pink glitter, which was not as usual.

'Woah there, Cas! Did Tinkerbell explode on you or something?' Dean laughed, receiving a scowl in return.

'I was trying to open a pack of glitter and the lid came off unexpectedly quickly.'

'Why were you trying to open glitter?'

'We are making valentines for tomorrow. Charlie assured me that it's an essential human activity.'

'Oh yeah, essential, if you're a twelve-year-old girl,' Dean snorted. 'Grown men aren't usually into things covered in pink glitter,' he paused for a moment to consider this and then added, 'except for strippers of course.'

That only earned him a glare before Cas looked down at his glitter-covered shirt. With a resigned sigh, he pulled it off right there in the hallway, and Dean was treated to the sight of Castiel's tan, tattooed, muscular torso just inches away. He bit his lip and stared, forgetting himself for a moment in the face of so much bare skin so suddenly.

'You should rinse that in the sink,' Charlie called out from her room, breaking the spell on Dean and making him take a step back. 'Otherwise the glitter will get stuck in the washing machine and get on all our stuff.'

Shit. Charlie had probably seen him staring. He dared to look at her out of the corner of his eye, and yep, she seemed to be trying really hard not to smile.

'It's on my jeans too,' Cas complained, and his hands moved to his belt.

'Hey, hey, hold up there, Cas. Do you mind not just stripping down in the middle of the hall?'

'I thought it was acceptable to be covered in glitter and strip,' Cas replied, casually dropping his jeans to the floor to leave him wearing only socks and a pair of snug cartoon bumblebee and flower boxer-briefs. Charlie cackled in the background.

'Shit,' Dean muttered under his breath. 'Uh, gotta go.' He dashed past Cas to his own room and locked the door. That was by far the most of Cas he'd ever seen, and holy crap, it did not disappoint. Muscles, golden skin, and _damn_ those bumblebees did not leave much to the imagination. Even worse, he was pretty sure that Charlie had noticed his reaction, and any suspicions she may have had were now completely confirmed. Son of a bitch.

A little while later, he had managed to compose himself enough to leave his room, and when he walked past Charlie's room again, she called out to him. 'Dean! Come give me a hand.'

'One glitter disaster not enough for you, Charles?' he asked sarcastically as he walked in.

'Haha. Come on, it's your turn to make valentines.'

'My turn?'

'Yeah, the rest of us have already made ours.'

'Sam made valentines?'

'Of course, it was his idea to do them. Come on, it'll be fun! Here,' she said, thrusting sheets of coloured construction paper into his hand. 'And you don’t have to use glitter. I've got stickers and sequins and stuff too.'

'Dude, I've never made a valentine in my life. What the hell am I supposed to do with this stuff?'

Charlie rolled her eyes as if he were an imbecile child. 'Here, I'll show you the ones I've made for Sam and Cas as an example.' She handed him two red cards made of folded construction paper. They both said _Happy Valentine's Day!_ on the outside and _Love, Charlie_ on the inside, but the card for Cas was covered in bee stickers while the card for Sam had books and computers. OK, that was easy enough, he could do that.

First came Sam's card. For some reason, Charlie had stickers of various foods, including vegetables, so he stuck a bunch of those on there. In a moment of inspiration, he wrote _Happy Valentine's Day_ and then put a sticker of a cartoon dog with a hairbow and dress. 'Get it? Happy Valentine's Day Bitch!' he explained proudly. Charlie did not look impressed.

He obviously couldn't make Charlie's card right in front of her, so he chose some supplies to make it later in his room and moved on to making Cas's card. That was obvious too: a bumblebee sticker followed by the words 'My Valentine' and he was done. He showed it to Charlie and was surprised to see another frown.

'You know Cas is pretty literal, Dean. Are you sure you want to give him that?'

'Sure, why not?'

Charlie shrugged. 'OK. Just saying.'

'OK. Well, I can't make yours in front of you, so I'm gonna go.' He scooped up his stack of supplies and went back to his room. 'Later.' She waved, already engrossed in something on her computer.

Once back in his own room, he made Charlie's card, and then stared at the one he'd made for Cas, thinking about what Charlie had said. _Cas is pretty literal_. What was that supposed to mean? That he'd look at Dean's card and think Dean really wanted to be his valentine? Oh. Yeah, that probably _was_ what Charlie was implying. 'Fuck it,' he said out loud. He'd give him the card anyway, and if it got awkward, he could just play it off as a joke. Lots of cards had _Be my valentine_ written on them, it didn't have to mean anything. Easy as that.

More difficult was what to write inside. It was easy to write _Love, Dean_ in Charlie's card, because she was Charlie, and she'd written that in the cards for Sam and Cas, so no problem. He definitely wouldn't write that in Sam's card, because Sam would just make fun of him, so he just signed his name and that was it. For Cas… well, he could just sign it the same as Charlie's, because again he could play it off as a normal thing to write. The more he thought about it, the better he felt about the whole thing. It was a low pressure, low risk way of getting to express his stupid feelings for once, and it was totally easy to brush it off as a joke if necessary. It was kind of a relief, actually, saying (or at least writing) it out loud and not having to worry about consequences. In fact, he could even add some heart stickers on there, as long as he did it on the other cards too, and it would all be fine. He put the three cards into envelopes labelled with the recipients' names and left them on his nightstand to give out the next day.

By the time he made it to the kitchen the next morning, Sam was already back from his run and drinking some kind of disgusting-looking green smoothie. Dean tossed the appropriate card at his brother, and laughed when it hit him right in the face. Sam rolled his eyes and nodded towards the kitchen table, where Sam's creations were laid out. He'd actually made a pretty decent card for Dean, with a nice picture of Baby on it. Sweet.

Charlie was next to claim a cup of coffee and bopped them both on the head with their respective cards. Dean's had a picture of a gun and said, _I'm aimin' to make you my valentine_. That put a smile on his face. She seemed equally happy with her Moondoor-themed card, so it had been a good morning so far. He was even in a good mood when Cas finally stumbled in sometime after ten, looking deeply disgruntled at having to be awake at all.

Cas didn't usually speak in complete sentences until after his third cup of coffee, so nobody bothered to say anything to him. Charlie was the first to attempt an approach, giving him a hug and his card with a cheerful, 'Happy Valentine's Day, Cas!'

'Happy Valentine's Day, Charlie,' he replied, sounding only slightly grumpy now, and pulled her card out of the pocket of his robe.

'The one from me is on the table,' Sam added, and accepted the card from Cas's hand on his way out of the kitchen to go for a shower. Dean couldn't help but notice that he and Charlie exchanged a look, and a moment later, Charlie also left, claiming the need to do some research. Cas was looking very intently at his coffee cup, and through the dark hair of his two-day scruff, Dean was pretty sure his cheeks were pink. Huh.

'Happy Valentine's Day, Cas,' he said, sliding over his card with a slightly faster pulse. Cas swallowed the rest of his fourth cup of coffee and set the mug down, handing Dean an envelope before picking up and opening the one in front of him. Dean watched him carefully, heart warming at the smile that appeared and grew as Cas read the card.

'Thank you, Dean,' Cas said quietly without looking up.

'You're welcome. Uh, guess I'll open mine.' He tore open the envelope and pulled out a card made of red construction paper, covered in pink glitter and heart stickers. The front said _Please be mine?_ with a bee sticker similar to the one Dean had used instead of the word bee; inside it said, _All my love, Cas_. Dean's heart was racing now, and he could feel his cheeks getting hot. He was pretty willing to bet that the cards Cas had given Sam and Charlie didn't say _all my love_ inside. He risked looking up, and saw Cas looking at him with a look that could best be described as hopeful puppy.

'Do you like it?' Cas asked, voice almost a whisper.

'Yeah, Cas, it's great,' he replied with forced cheerfulness. 'Looks like we kinda made the same joke with the bees.'

Cas frowned. 'Joke?'

'Yeah, you know, using a bee sticker instead of the word bee?'

'You were just making a joke, then?' Cas asked, looking so deflated that Dean wasn't quite sure how to react.

'Weren't you?' he finally managed to say.

'I was not.' Cas's face was bright red now, and he curled into himself with obvious embarrassment. Dean felt like a heel; clearly Cas had laid his heart out and thought Dean was laughing at him.

It would have been so easy to brush it off with some joking comment, walk out, pretend this never happened, and bottle it up with all the other feelings Dean had ever had about Cas. But there was something about seeing Cas look so defeated over a stupid human tradition that gave Dean enough fire in his belly to do the exact opposite. He came and sat on the chair next to Cas and put his arm around his shoulders.

'Hey, Cas, I was just talking about the play on words with the bee sticker. I didn't mean the card was a joke.'

Cas looked up at him, the hope back in his eyes. 'Then… you meant what you wrote?'

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. 'Yeah. Yeah, I meant it.'

'Dean,' Cas sighed, and the next thing Dean knew, he had a lapful of kissing ex-angel. He wasn't about to complain. 'Dean, please,' he whispered between kisses.

'How about we move this show to my room?' Dean suggested. Cas agreed very enthusiastically.

 

'Fuck _me_ , Cas,' Dean panted sometime later.

'I believe I just did,' Cas replied.

'Yes you did. And it was awesome,' Dean agreed with a grin.

'I really will have to thank Charlie,' Cas said thoughtfully. 'And Sam, since it was his idea to do cards.'

'What did Charlie do?'

'She produced a detailed presentation with evidence that you felt about me the way I feel about you, and convinced me to express myself in my card.'

'Huh. Is that what all the whispering and giggling was all about then?'

'Yes. It took a long time to convince me. I was afraid.'

'That I wouldn't want you?' Cas nodded, and Dean pulled him in close. 'I was afraid of that too. Glad we were both wrong.'

'Happy Valentine's Day, Dean.'

'Yes it is.'


End file.
